For Your Love
by CalieySwagg17
Summary: When feelings come for John from Ted DiBiase , How will Evan take the heat I SUCK AT SUMMARIES :P Warning : SLASH ! Maybe... Mixed up pairing :
1. Jealousy

Summary : When feelings come for John from Ted DiBiase , How will Evan take the heat ( I SUCK AT SUMMARIES :P ) Warning : SLASH ! Mixed up pairing :)

Disclaimer: I dont own any of them ! Wish I did :) But I dont...

Chapter 1 : Jealousy

It was a long & hard day for the former champion John Cena. He was in deep shit after that little stunt he pulled at Wrestle Mania. Vince was hot on his ass ! As his thoughts grew on that, a bump intruded them. It was high flyer Evan Bourne that he ran into. "Sorry John ! I didn't mean to bump into you." Evan exclaimed.

_"Hey , it's fine. Its my fault. I should've been looking."_ With that, John smiled and kept walking.

_"Wait ! John !"_ John turned to see Evan running after him. _"I need to ask you something..."_

Evan liked John. More than a friend. This was his only chance to tell him his true feelings. Just then, John's phone rung , it was Ted.

_"Just a sec Ev... Hello? "_

_"Hey hey man good stuff out there!"_

_"Hehe thanks Teddy ! Didn't know you watched me on Mondays."_

As John talked to Ted ,Evan felt his heart split. Here he is , the love of his life , talking to Ted! He was getting jealous. And no one liked a jealous Evan. 5 minutes later, John hung up the phone with Ted.

_" Now then, you were saying?"_

Evan just dropped his head. _"Never mind. I kindah forgot...hehe."_

He tried to play it off but deep inside, he wanted to cry. Cry so loud and hard it'll scare everyone !

_"Are you sure?"_ John questioned.

_"Yeah, I'm sure, see you later."_ And with that, Evan turned and walked away. John stood there, watching Evan walk away. He knew there was something wrong.  
>Something still bugging the hell out of Evan but he just couldn't put his finger on it. He just shook it off, he had other things to worry about.<p>

xxxxxxx

The next day, John woke up to see rain falling from the sky.

_"Great ! Just what I needed..."_ John mumbled as he got out of bed.

Walking towards the bathroom he heard a loud thump.

_"Must be Hunter and Shawn again. Hehe ... they never stop do they?"_ John asked himself as he cut the water on.

Sliding into the shower, he began to think of Evan.

_"What was wrong with him ? Why did he look so sad ? Hmm...must be a Bourne thing."_

Stepping out of the shower, he heard another loud thump.

_"Wow! They're still going? Those guys are freeeeakaaaaay !"_

After 10 minutes of silence , he heard it again. But this time, it was louder. It kept going and going until John couldn't take it anymore.

_"What the fuck is that thumping sound coming from ?"_

John opened the door of his suite and ... ...

_**To be continuted...**_

_**Sooo how was it so far ? Did you guys like it ? I know it was kindah boring but i promise it'll get better :)**_  
><em><strong>-Keep'Switch'<strong>_


	2. Love

Chapter 2: Love

John opened the door of his suite and looked around.

_"Nothing...this can't be right! I heard a -"_

John was cut off by the noise again. He followed the sound and stopped when he reached the stairs.

_"Hello? Is anyone down here?"_

John got scared. It was dark and the only light that was shining was from the hallway.

_"Ok if nobody's down here I guess I'll -"_

_"Wait! Pl-please don't g-g-go!"_

He was terrifyed! Not only were someone down there, it was someone to fimiliar.

_"Ted ? Is that you ?"_

_"John! Thank god! Please...c-come help me."_

John ran as fast as he could to his best friend's side.

_"Jesus Teddy what happened to you!"_

_"I...I don't know. All I remember is walking to your room to surprise you and the next thing I knew my head was being banged against a wall."_

_"The thumping noise...OF COURSE!"_

John couldn't believe this was Ted making that sound. He wanted to break down in tears.

_"Did you see who it was?"_

Ted tried to shake his head.

_"N-no. I couldn't . After that, everything was blurry. I blacked out."_

_"Oh man! Come on, I'll take you to my room. You'll be save there."_

John picked Ted up bridal style & took him to his room. He placed him on the other bed and called 911.

_"The ambulance is on their way buddy just hang in there Ted please!"_

_"John ... I...I feel..."_

Ted was drifting back and forth into reality. He couldn't focus straight. Then, it happened , he blacked out again.

xxxxxxxx

Ted woke up to a bright whit light. He looked around and half smiled when he saw John sleeping in a chair by his bed. Ted groaned at the shooting pains in his head. He tried to lift his arm but was stopped dead in his tracks when a hand pushed it back down.

_"Don't move your arm Teddy, ok?"_

He looked up to find a worried John Cena putting his arm down and brushing his hair off of his bandaged forehead.

_"John? Where am I ?"_

_"You're at the hospital silly"_

John placed a kiss on his best friends cheek causing it to turn a bright red. He knew Ted liked him.  
>Every since second grade, him and Ted had this little "bromance" going on. Everyone knew that.<br>They could see it.

_"So...erm...did you tell Cody ?"_

_"Yup, he said he's on his way"_

Just then, a mess of a Cody ran in the room.

_"Oh dear god ! Teddy are you ok ?"_

Cody looked horrible ! His hair was a mess , he had on sweats with a black wife beater , nike slip-ons , and he looked tired as fuck !

_"Whoa Cody ! What happened to you ?"_

_"I was sleeping when you called. I had just drifted off when my phone rung."_

_"You look like you got in a fight with your hair products, and they won !"_

Cody glared at a laughing Ted.

_"Haha very funny Teddy ! Why are your cheeks so red babe?"_

_"Well ...erm ...I umm..."_

John gave Ted the 'Don't tell' look. He read it instantly.

_"It was hot earlier & they turned the air on for me."_

Cody gave him a understanding nod & kissed him softly on the lips. Before he walked out, he whispered something in John's ear.

_"I want you to take care of Ted for me, alright"_

_"Where are you going?"_

_"Dustin called and said dad was sick so I have to head home"_

_"Aren't you going to tell Ted?"_

_"He already knows..."_

Suddenly, there was a ...

**_To Be Continued..._**

**_Sooooooo was it good ? Was it bad ? I need feeback before making chapter 3! Thanks ^.^_**

_**-Keep'Switch'**_


	3. All Questions , No Show

For Your Love by Keep'Switch'

Chapter 3: All Questions, No Show

Suddenly there was a text recieved on John's phone. It had no name & no number but it read

" Did you enjoy my little gift I sent you ? I sure did ! Ha ... Cody's headed for home ? I don't think so ! I have other plans for him. And don't worry about Ted. He's gonna get his in the running. So who do you really love John ? The choice is yours..."

John froze. Never in his life has he ever been in a life or death situation. He didn't know what to do !  
>Sure , he loved Ted and Cody , equally to be exact, but choosing who to save next was just to much !<p>

"John ?...John...are you ok? "

"Codes when are you leaving ?" John asked nervously

"Tomorrow night why what's wrong ?"

No response. Cody was getting scared. He didnt know what the hell was going on. He tried to take John's phone but he wouldn't let him. Just then , Cody got a text. Same as Johns , no number, no name, but it read

" Cody...Cody, Cody, Cody. Going home tomorrow night , huh? Well here's the deal...your not. Ya see...I have plans for you ' Tomorrow Night' :) . No flights , just pain ! I got your dearest Ted, &  
>now I'm gonna get you ! Better run Runnels , the clock's ticking ..."<p>

Cody was in shock. He was mixed between anger and fear. The phone fell out of Cody's hands,  
>making Ted look up from where he was sitting.<p>

" Cody? John? ... everything's ok? "

Cody slowly turned around. "Yeah everything's find babe. Just ... just get some rest ok? I'll see you later on tonight ."

He walked over to Ted and kissed him on the lips before he & John walked out into the hall. Ted was confused. He saw anger, fear, & sadness in Cody's eyes. Hell ! He could hear it in his voice.  
>Turning his head to the side , Ted noticed , once again , that he too got a text. Not wanting to read it because of the earlier reactions , he hesitated but soon read the text that said<p>

" By now Ted, John and Cody should be scared. Ha ! You should too ! You think just because I got you the first time doesn't mean I'll get you again ? Well that's not how the cookie crumbles pal ! I won't stop until you're dead ! Or maybe ... Cody ... :) . So whatcha gonna do DiBiase ?  
>Save yourself ...or your boyfriend Cody ? Your call ..."<p>

Tears where pouring down Ted's face. He wasn't been this scared ever since high school when Randy played a joke on him about Cody being in a car crash ! But of course, Randy got the shit kicked out of him for that ! But what could he do ? He was in a hospital bed bashed up. He threw the phone to a random corner and burried his face in his hands.

XXXXXXXXX

Later that night, Cody kept his promise & visited Ted.

"Hey babe , how ya feeling ?" Cody walked in smiling.

"Hey Codes..."

Cody frowned , "What's wrong Teddy ? Usually , you'd be jumping for joy when I come see you. Is everything alright ?"

Ted looked in Cody's now darkened blue eyes. He wanted to tell Cody about the text, but he just didn't know how. Thoughts grew while emotions went wild. All he could do was break down in tears.

"Teddy ! Babe what's wrong why are you crying ?"

"Y-your in t-tr-tr-trouble ! Big trouble !" Ted said between chokes.

"What do you mean ?"

"I gotta text saying your gonna get hurt ! He's g-gonna hurt you Cody & I'm sc-sc-s-scared !"

Cody's heart dropped. Could it be ? Could Ted've gotten the text too ? This was like a horror movie ! This person had to know every little thing about him, Ted , & John ! But the question is...  
>who was he ? Was it even a he ? Someone had to get to the bottom of this before 'he' gets to the top !<p>

" Ok Ted listen to me...no one & I mean NO ONE is gonna touch me , you , or John ok ? I promise babe !"

" Please ! Don't promise Cody !"

"...Alright. But I WILL keep you save. You can bet on it ..."

A call came throught on Cody's cell. It was John.

"Hello ? "

To be continued...

Soooooo there you go ! Chapter 3 ! It might be a little short but I couldn't ruin it : ) ! So how was it ?  
>Please review ! Im outta here !<p>

-Keep'Switch'


	4. This Is Crazy? Are You Serious?

For Your Love By Keep'Switch'

Chapter 4: This is Crazy? Are You Serious?

"Sorry it took so long for this to come! With school, marching band, and other personal reasons...it was hard for me to do this. But! The show goes on! Here ya go ^.^ !" - Cierra 3

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"Codes! Where are you?"

"Don't worry man I'm with Ted. Hey why don't you stop by..."

"Kay man on my way."

Cody hung up the phone with John. He turned to talk to Ted but found him sound asleep. So he decided to call his brother Dustin.

"Hey, Dustin?"

"Yeah man wassap?"

"Hey I might be a little late coming home"

"Why?"

As Cody continued to talk to Dustin, he received another phone call. He didn't answer it so they left a voicemail. After 5 minutes, he hung up with his brother and figured he'd call his voicemail to see who it was. The caller had no name and no number. Cody felt a fimiliar feeling in his stomach, which wasn't good. The message said,

"Hello Cody...! By now you should have figured out John's location. No? Well you'll soon be hearing about it ! Ha! This was too easy! Getting you & him outta the picture leaves me nothing but good ol' TED DIBIASE ! Oh & Cody...never turn your back on your love one...they might be gone when no one's looking...!"

The message ended and Cody dropped his phone. He quickly turned to see if Ted was there but he was dissapointed.

"He's gone! Oh god Teddy's gone! TED! TED WHERE ARE YOU?"

Cody went bonkers! He searched everywhere for Ted. Under the bed, in the closet, out in the halls,  
>and even out the window! He sat down in his chair and cried. Where on earth could Ted be? He picked up his phone &amp; called John.<p>

"Shit! No answer! I'll try again...Shit! No answer again!"

This was really starting to piss him off. It couldn't be possible for someone to just up and disapear like Ted did. He tried to think of all the places he could have gone, but soon realized that a hospital won't let you leave without checking out or dying!

"God dammit! Stupid phone!"

John sweared as he shook the soda of his phone. He was really pissed at how the car in front of him kept putting on sudden breaks. As he shook his phone, it started to power up again. Joy flashed John's face as he realized the shaking was working. It finally turned on and all was well until ...

"Huh? 2 new calls? Hmm ..must have been Cody. God knows he goes crazy over little things!"

John laughed to himself as he called his voicemail. The first one was just a bill collecter, but the second one was trouble! As John pressed 1 , ...

"Shit , shit, shit! I still can't find him! Oh Teddy I hope your safe!"

Cody wailed as he brung his hands up to his face. Today was just not his day. Just then, Cody got a text. It was from his good friend Alex Riley and it read:

"No fucking was dude turn on channel 9 right now! -Alex"

Confused, he got up & turned on the television. He was shocked at what he heard...

"Newsman: An accident was reported that former wrestler John Cena's car blew up at a stoplight just 2 miles back from where we are. Let's go to Sarah with more details, Sarah?  
>Sarah: I'm here with officer Flair with the latest update. So officer can you tell us what happened?<br>Officer Flair: Well Sarah, so far investigaters told us the cause of the explosion was..-"

Cody cut the tv off before they could say anymore. His heart was shattered. How could this happen to his best friend? The man who looked out for him when Randy abused him. Cody couldn't take this , no , he really couldn't. He got up to walk away, only to find someone standing right behind him.

"Hey Codes! You okay?"

It was John! Shock grew on Cody's face as he looked at the screen and back.

"What the...? I ..you...I just saw your accident report on the tv!"

"Accident? You feeling okay man? I was never in an accident.."

Cody checked his phone for the message Alex sent him, but it wasn't there! He searched for it again, but failed to find it. This was scary. How could he not have found it? Better yet, how could a man whose car blew up be standing in front of him?

"This is crazy! I just saw ... ...Ted ? TED ! TED BABY YOUR BACK!"

Cody grabbed Ted, making him whimper in pain. He was so glad to see his boyfriend back from god know where! All these things made him wonder where he actually went.

"Uhh...babe? You feeling okay?"

"Yea I'm fine, where'd you go ?"

"I didn't go anywhere..."

"Yes you did! You weren't there a second ago!"

"Yes I was! I think all of this has gotten to you, why don't you go to sleep ?"

It was Ted's time to worry now. He really thought Cody should rest. He looked tired, started talking crazy, and at any moment he could snap! And no one likes a snappy Cody, no one indeed! Cody took Ted's advice and sat in a chair next to John, who welcomed him with open arms. He laid his head down on John's shoulder and waited for sleep to do its job. As sleep fell ...

To be continued...

* * *

><p>-So there you go ! I attempted to add a confusing twist there, but i dont know how that worked out! Thats for you guys to tell me ^.^ ! Review! Chapter 5's coming up !<p> 


	5. Author's Note

Hey Guys :D !

Sorry , I've been gone for so long! A lot has happened over the years (this making the second year) and I've no lie forgotten about FanFiction.. Sad I know, but I'm back and making the 5th chapter right now! So stay tuned and chapter 5 (maybe even chapter 6) will be on its way!

-CalieySwagg17 ( Cierra 3 ]


	6. Welcome Home ?

For Your Love By Keep'Switch' (Changed To CalieySwagg17)

Chapter 5: Welcome Home?

As sleep fell, Cody's phone rung. Not wanting to even think about and consider who that might be calling, he tossed it to the side and finally fell asleep.

The sun rose and shined bright through the curtains of Ted and Cody's bedroom. Cody got up, stretched, but then suddenly froze in confusion. "How the hell …" was all he managed to get out before John walked into the room with breakfast.

"Good morning sleepy head" John said with a wide and gorgeous smile planted on his lips.

"John, how the hell did we get here?"

"Mmm, lets see… You were sleeping so I carried you the car, checked Ted out of the hospital, carried _him_ to the car, and drove here."

"What time was this?!"

"Codes, you don't live far from the hospital. Did you forget we did a show in the same town you guys lived? How else would Ted get to my hotel room that fast?" John chucked as he set the breakfast he made down on the bed.

Ted heard all the commotion and decided to make himself known.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Cody turned to his side and nearly jumped for joy at the sight of his boyfriend's now sleepless form moving without bandages or screaming in pain.

"Hunny!" Cody screamed right before attacking Ted's lips in a long, passionate kiss, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired. Very, very tired. But I'll survive." Ted said with a warm smile

All of this made John wrinkle his nose. He hated romance, but when it came to him and someone else, he was the first one to be lovey dove out in public. Shaking his head with a chuckle, he got up and left the two love birds alone to eat their breakfast.

"I'll be downstairs watching Ghost Busters if you need me, enjoy your breakfast you two"

"Oh, we will" Cody said as he winked as Ted, who got the hint and winked back

"Eww in that case, I'm going back to my hotel room.."

Ted and Cody laughed as John left the room in a hurry. They waited until they heard the front door close before springing up into a strong and forceful kiss. Cody was the first to move everything out of the way.

"Cody, be careful with the food! I still want to eat it I mean John did put a lot of work in this JUST so we won't starve because we all know you're not the best cook when it comes to breakfa-.."

Cody kissed him again, but this time, he did it just to shut him up. He gently placed the food on the night stand then looked back at Ted for his approval. Ted nodded, then motioned for Cody to continue what he started. Quick as a flash, Cody made his way back to Ted's lips. The fight for dominance was close, but Cody prevailed. Ted's hand slithered its way up Cody's shirt. He ran a finger down his spine causing Cody to shiver with pleasure. A gasp escaped his lips as he felt Cody's warm, but skilled hands run over his toned abs. Wanting to feel more, Ted pushed his body against Cody's, signaling him that he wanted to go further. Cody caught on and finally removed his shirt. Ted followed behind him and started undoing his pants.

"Wait, baby, I wanna do it" Cody pleaded with puppy dog eyes

Ted giggled and let Cody undress him. He stripped Ted down to his boxers, then stopped and grinned at him. Slowly, he started kissing Ted's semi-hard member. This caused Ted to moan Cody's name as he threw his head back and bit his bottom lip. The feeling of Cody's plumped lips on him sent him to heaven's gates. He was so into the groove that he didn't feel Cody take off his boxers. A loud moan shot in the air as Cody took Ted into his mouth with one quick gesture. Up and down Cody's head went and it drove Ted crazy. He was sure to cum on the spot.

"Ahhh, Cody, baby, slo-slow down, you're gonna make me c-c-.."

Cody didn't let Ted finish his sentence before taking him deeper in his mouth. Ted hit the bed post again and again, thrusting into Cody mouth, matching the hits every time.

John got to his hotel room and threw himself on the couch. He was exhausted and all he wanted to do was sleep. Before he could do that, however, he needed to take a shower. He got up and walked to his bathroom. Turning on the lights, he jumped back in horror as he read the mess of a message carved on the wall. It read _WELCOME HOME TED_ with Ted crossed out. He also noticed that there was blood on Ted's name as well. John was so shocked and confused that he grabbed his keys and headed towards Cody and Ted's house. He got to his car and unlocked the door.

"Shit! Goddamn these keys!"

John felt around on the ground for his keys. He couldn't feel them so he decided to run to their house. Bad idea on his part, because little did he know, he had a visitor lurking in the lot.

"Ohhh Cody..Ahhh baby, YES!"

Ted was on the verge of insanity as Cody shoved himself in and out of him. He felt himself melting into Cody's hands with every thrust.

"Sweet Jesus Teddy, you're so tight! I don't think I can last much longer!" Cody whispered in Ted's ear

Heavy breathing, loud moans, all of the exciting things and feelings they shared were interrupted by John bursting into their house.

"What the hell John?!" Cody screamed as he tried his best to cover himself up with the blanket

"Guys….I …must warn you…" John managed to get out between every breathe "Someone's ….after …Ted.."

Ted looked worried. His wonderful feeling of love and passion now turned into shock and discomfort. Who would be after him? Why would they be after him? All these questions were buzzing around in his head and all of the thoughts appeared as terror on his face.

"Who's after Ted?" Cody asked in a horrific sounding way

"I don't know but I went to my hotel room for a shower and some sleep. I walked in my bathroom and saw 'Welcome Home Ted' in big letters with Ted's name crossed out with blood on it!"

Cody felt that feeling again as he looked over at his phone.

"John, you remember when my phone rung last night…" Cody asked still looking at his phone

"Yeah…"

"Hand it to me will ya?"

John handed Cody his phone and sat in the chair beside Ted's side of the bed. With shaking fingers, Cody dialed the voicemail box. He pressed 1, and all was relieved when they heard it was only a bill collector.

"Whew! That was a close one-AHHH!" Ted screamed as something hit his face

"What the fuck was that?!" Cody exclaimed running to the window

Ted was shaking and crying, still holding his face, as John tried to calm him down.

"Ted, Ted, it's ok, just let me see what happened" John pleaded with him

Cody ran over to Ted and kissed his head, looking at him with approval that it was alright to show John what happened. He slowly uncovered his face, revealing a big scratch running from his left temple to the corner of his mouth. Both John and Cody gasped at the sight.

"I don't know where the hell…whatever this thing is came fro-…"

Cody stopped dead in his tracks as they all read what the message said on the item.

"Welcome…home…Ted…"

To Be Continued….


End file.
